dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SONAMOO
SONAMOO *'Nombre:' **SONAMOO (Internacional) **소나무 (sonamu) en Corea **ソナム (Sonamu) en Japon **'¿Por qué?:' El significado detrás del nombre del grupo es el deseo de las integrantes de hacer música que esté llena de vida constantemente, como un pino. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 7 chicas. *'Debut:' 29 de Diciembre del 2014 *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' Solbangool. *'Color oficial: Verde zafiro. *'''Géneros: K-Pop, Hip-Hop, R&B. *'Agencia:' TS Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' A principios de julio del 2014, se reporto que TS Entertainment formaría un nuevo grupo de chicas. Un representante de la agencia explicó: "Estas chicas tienen talentos ocultos que aún no han sido revelados. Nuestra agencia les está apoyando con mucha ilusión. No se arrepentirán de tener que soportar una larga espera para conocer a este nuevo grupo". Dicha agencia después reveló que el grupo se llamaría SONAMOO. Tras la revelación del nombre, el 15 de octubre del 2014 se dieron a conocer las primeras tres integrantes del grupo: Nahyun, New Sun y Eui Jin; mostrando sus respectivas fotografías, puesto que en la misma fecha se creó la cuenta oficial del grupo, y es allí donde se fueron revelando sus redes sociales. Más tarde, el 31 de octubre del 2014 fue revelada una pista de rap creada por la cuarta integrante de SONAMOO, titulado: "Light the fire"; el cual recibió muy buenas críticas. El rap que compuso la cuarta integrante se basó en algunas letras del grupo K-Pop B.A.P. Se hizo un concurso para buscar un nombre artístico para esta integrante, y los fans quisieron llamarla D.ana, cuyo significado es: "La diosa de la luna". Después, su foto fue revelada junto a la pista de rap de New Sun, donde demostró sus habilidades como rapera, cuyo título es:' "As If Putting On An Armor"'. El 11 de diciembre del 2014, otra pista musical fue revelada, en la cual la quinta integrante mostró sus habilidades en el canto haciendo una cover de la canción de Jennifer Hudson: "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going", llamada High.D. Finalmente, las dos últimas integrantes fueron reveladas; Sumin y Minjae. '2014: Debut con su primer Mini-Álbum 'Deja Vu El 18 de diciembre, fue lanzado su trailer debut, el cual mostró partes de la grabación de su primer videoclip y la fecha oficial del debut. El 29 de diciembre, SONAMOO debuto con su canción ''Deja Vu'' y el mini album del mismo nombre, su album cuenta de seis canciones que son ''Love Call', ''''The Nation’s Little Sister', 'We Keep Going' , 'The Giving Tree' y el instrumental de "Deja Vu". Las chicas de SONAMOO llegan con una imagen vanguardista que las diferencia de muchos otros grupos femeninos. Mostrando un concepto lleno de energía y con sonido hip-hop, el grupo ofrece algo distinto a través de esta canción principal con sus impresionantes voces y fuerte coreografía. Su primer album se coloco en el primer lugar de la lista semanal de álbumes de Gaon con su mini-álbum titulado “Deja Vu“, siendo el debut más exitoso que ha tenido TS Entertainment. 'Deja Vu' tuvo una dura competencia contra otros grupos veteranos como EXO, Apink Y SHINee pero se impuso en el numero 1# algo increíble para un grupo rookie. Un portavoz de la agencia explicó: “Algunas de las chicas han estado entrenando durante cuatro años o más y realmente se puede notar en el álbum. Eso es lo que ha llamado la atención de los fans. La música de Sonamoo es fresca y vital”. '2015: Segundo sencillo 'Just Go A principios de marzo, TS Entertainment dio a conocer a través de '''Twitter' que SONAMOO regresaría con su segunda cancion promocional "Just Go!" el 25 de marzo del 2015. Para sus promociones de 'Just Go!', SONAMOO se transformaría en un grupo de chicas rookie con un estilismo escolar y un aire mucho más dulce y tierno, perfecto para el brillante y pegadizo ritmo Pop de la canción. El significado de la canción gustó mucho a todos por querer dar un mensaje de ánimo y apoyo a todas aquellas personas que tienen miedo de hacer sus sueños realidad. En resumen, es una canción purificante y de aliento, que te alegrará y sanará cada vez que la escuches. La coreografía de la canción fue creada por el grupo de coreografía Play, que ha creado numerosos bailes emblemáticos de los éxitos de Secret. Sonamoo comenzará la promoción de su enérgico siguiente single “Just Go” en “Show Champion” de MBC el 25 de febrero. 'Regreso con Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Cushion El 1 de julio TS Entertainment revelo que el grupo regresaria en verano con una nueva imagen fresca y alegre. Para la canción principal del nuevo álbum, ellas trabajaron con EastWest, quien es un nuevo productor bajo el equipo de compositores creadores de éxitos Double Sidekick. La canción además presentara al rapero uNo. uNo es el hermano mayor de Zico de Block B. La nueva canción tendrá al hip hop como base, pero también añadirá elementos electrónicos y de rock para brindar una fresca perspectiva. La letra usa adorables palabras que pueden exhibir las puras emociones de las sietes jovencitas. D.ana y Newsun, quienes están a cargo del rap en el grupo, contribuyeron en escribir las letras de las canciones en el álbum, creando un nombre para sí mismas como cantantes-compositoras. El 15 de julio ''SONAMOO'' revelo un teaser video para su cancion principal ''Cushion', las integrantes muestran una imagen muy diferente a la de su debut mostrando una imagen alegre y refrescante. TS Entertainment, comentó: “Al inicio, tuvieron un concepto hip hop ‘Vieja Escuela’, pero el concepto de este álbum es ‘Escuela Futura’. Aspiramos mostrar música trendy y con estilo”. El 20 de julio ''''SONAMOO' regreso con su segundo mini album y la cancion principal del mismo nombre 'Cushion', el grupo tendra su showcase de comeback en el Yes24s Muv Hall en Hongdae el mismo dia de su regreso. '2016: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'I Like U Too Much El 9 de junio, TS Entertainment lanzo la primera imagen teaser conceptual la cual es una ilustración de una garra recogiendo una muñeca Barbie de color rosa de un montón de muñecas Barbie, el grupo regresará este próximo 29 de junio con su tercer mini album titulado ''I Like U Too Much'. El 22 de junio ''''SONAMOO' reveló un medley para su tercer mini álbum 'I Like U Too Much' los audio adelantos son para las seis canciones “Closer”, “Sense Man”, “B.F.”, “I Like U Too Much”, “Sugar” y “I Do Love You”. Con el sonido de su canción principal 'I Like U Too Much', parece que las chicas regresarán con un concepto más alegre que sus canciones anteriores. TS Entertainment reveló que las integrantes se transformarán en chicas ideales en el video musical, interpretando sus características y estilos individuales. El 29 de junio 'SONAMOO' realizo su regreso con el video musical para 'I Like U Too Much', en el video, las siete chicas expresan sus sentimientos de amor. Cada integrante se transforma en la chica ideal incluyendo una mecánica, boxeadora, DJ y más. La letra discute querer pasar más tiempo con la persona que te gusta. La canción contiene una variedad de sonidos y beats diferentes, resultando en un pegadizo y vibrante tema. '2017: Primer Single 'I Think I Love U El 21 de diciembre, ''SONAMOO'' anunció la noticia de su regreso con una foto teaser en su página web oficial que dice: “Cuando siete luces de luna aterrizan en la tierra helada, comienza la nueva historia de Green Moon”. Según TS Entertainment, la nueva canción de ''SONAMOO'' es producida por Shin Hyuk, cuyos trabajos anteriores incluyen “One Less Lonely Girl” de Justin Bieber, “Growl” de EXO, Voodoo Doll de VIXX, Dream Girl de SHINee y mucho más. Su nuevo sencillo es una canción de baile que será más brillante y animada que su anterior canción titulada ''I Like U Too Much'. El 23 de diciembre, TS Entertainment reveló un póster agenda para el comeback del grupo. El álbum sencillo del grupo y canción principal son llamadas ''''Do I Like You?'. La agenda de 'SONAMOO' revela que imágenes teaser individuales serán reveladas a partir del 27 de Diciembre. La imagen teaser grupal será publicada el 29 de Diciembre mientras que la portada del álbum será compartida el 2 de Enero. Después, el trailer del álbum será publicado el 4 de Enero con un video teaser el 6 de Enero. Finalmente, el grupo lanzará su nuevo sencillo el 9 de Enero. El 2 de enero TS Entertainment revelo la portada para su single 'Do I Like You?', según TS Entertainment, el arte del álbum se inspira en la temporada de invierno. La portada rosada y blanca complementa el encanto más juvenil e inocente de las muchachas, mientras que la portada verde tiene un concepto un poco más audaz y soñador. El 9 de Enero, el grupo reveló su primer álbum sencillo y video musical para su canción principal 'Do I Like You?'. La canción alegre fue producida por Shin Hyuk, quien estuvo a cargo de populares canciones como “Growl” de EXO, “Voodoo Doll” de VIXX, “Dream Girl” de SHINee y muchas más. El álbum también contiene otros tres nuevos temas que presumen de su crecimiento musical. 'Proyecto "HAPPY BOX Project":' El 26 de julio, "TS Entertainment" anunció a través una imagen, que el próximo proyecto musical del grupo se titula "HAPPY BOX Proyect", el cual consiste en que SONAMOO liberará una nueva canción durante los próximos tres meses. "TS Entertainment" revelo que la primera pista será lanzada el 14 de agosto. 'Primer Single Digital 'Friday Night El 2 de agosto, "TS Entertainment" revelo una imagen teaser grupal para su primer single "Friday Night", la imagen muestra a las integrantes sensuales y elegantes posando con los mismos conjuntos entre luces de neon azules y moradas que muestra un concepto maduro. Del 3 al 4, "TS Entertainment" fue revelando imagenes teasers individuales que siguen con su concepto sensual y elegante que mostraron en su imagen grupal previa. El 5 de agosto, "TS Entertainment" revelo imagenes teasers individuales y grupales en su version "B" que muestran a las integrantes mas relajas y sonrientes. El 9 de agosto, "TS Entertainment" revelo un video teaser para su primer single digital "Friday Night", el breve video muestra a las integrantes divirtiendose en un estudio morado inundado. El video tambien muestra un avance de nueva cancion. El 14 de agosto, "TS Entertainment" revelo el video musical para "Friday Night" que es la primer parte de su proyecto "HAPPY BOX Proyect". El 19 de agosto SONAMOO tuvo su presentacionde regreso atraves del programa musical "Show Champion". 'Segundo Single Digital 'I (Knew it) ' El 24 y 25 de octubre, SONAMOO revelo imagenes teasers individuales para la segunda parte de su proyecto trimestral "HAPPY BOX Project". Las imagenes muestran a las integrantes con un estilo femenino rodeadas de flores. Del 26 al 27 de octubre, SONAMOO revelo videos teasers para "HAPPY BOX Project 2", los breves videos muestran a las integrantes rodeadas de flores y de fondo adelanta lo que parece una muestra de su nueva cancion. El 31 de octubre, TS Entertainment revelo que SONAMOO haria su regreso con su cancion principal titulada "I (Knew it)", la cancion a sido producida por e.one quien a trabajado con grupos como Wonder Girls, Cosmic Girls y April. "I(Knew it) " es definida como una cancion dance de medio tiempo con un acompañamiento acustico de guitarra y elemtnos ritmos de saxophone. El 2 de noviembre, TS Entertainment revelo un video trailer para su proyecto "HAPPY BOX Project Part2", el breve video muestra un adelanto del video musical para la cancion principal del grupo "I (Knew it)" asi como una previa de la coreografia y el sonido de su nueva pista. El 6 de noviembre SONAMOO hizo su regreso con su segundo single digital "I (Knew it)".“I” se refiere a la niña que llora dentro de ellas (la palabra coreana para “niño/a” suena igual que la pronunciación de la palabra ingles “I”). Integrantes thumb|center|650px '''De izquierda a derecha: High.D, Min Jae, New Sun, Na Hyun, Su Min, D.ana & Eui Jin *Min Jae (Vocalista y Bailarina) *D.ana (Rapera y Bailarina) *High.D (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eui Jin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *New Sun (Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Inactivas * Su Min (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) * Na Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Dramas *The Miracle (Naver TV, 2016) Temas para Dramas * First Kiss tema para The Miracle (2016) Temas para Programas de TV * Over and Over tema para Sing For You (2017) Reality Show *Naver Battle SONAMOO (31.10.2015) *Naver New Girl Group 24 hours (21.07.2015 al 04.08.2015) *Naver SONAMOO's Pet House (03.03.2015 al 21.04.2015) Programas de TV *(SBS) The Boss is watching (2016) *(KBS) A Song for You (2015, Ep. 8) con JJCC *(NAVER) New Girl Group 24 Hours (21.07.2015 hasta TBA) *1 vs 100 (21.07.2015, Sumin & Minjae) *Weekly Idol (27.05.2015) *(Arirang) K-Populous (31.01.2015) *Germany's K-Pop Charts (29.01.2015) *Pops in Seoul's, Secret Box (28.01.2015) *Simply K-POP (-Ending credits-, 23.01.2015) *(MBC) Show Champion CAM (21.01.2015) *Simply K-POP (-Ending credits-, 19.01.2015) *Moon Hee Jun is Pure 15 (14.01.2015, Sumin & Minjae) *(KBS) K-POP Hot Clip (14.01.2015) *(Arirang TV) Simply K-POP (Ep.2, 05.01.2015) Programas de Radio *Arirang Radio Super K-Pop (03.08.2015) *Culto Show radio (02.08.2015, Sumin & Minjae) *Super Junior’s Kiss The Radio (31.07.2015) *SONAMOO Cool Jam Radio (05.06.2015) *(MBC) Idol True Colors (C-Radio, 21.03.2015, Sumin y High.D) *(MBC) Jung Joon Young SimSimTaPa (11.01.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss the Radio 'Sukira' (Cool FM, 09.01.2015) *(KBS) Kim Sungjoo’s Gayo Plaza (Cool FM, 09.01.2015) *K-Poppin's Arirang Radio (Arirang, 05.01.2015) Anuncios *'2018:' Scions of Fate for Kakao (Juego para celulares) *'2015:' Onitsuka Tiger (fotos publicitarias) Conciertos Participativos *PyeongChang Olyumpics Winter Games Concert (07.09.2016) *MBC Music Show Champion in Manila (03.09.2016) *Ulsan Summer Festival ‘Music Core’ (01.08.2015) *Dream Concert (23.05.2015) *Music Matters Live 2015 (21.05.2015) Premios Curiosidades * Antes de debutar aparecieron en un trailer debut que promocionaba el primer videoclip de las integrantes, y que además las presentaba como grupo. * Debutaron el 29 de diciembre del 2014 con el MV: "Deja Vu". "Deja Vu", el título de su primer Mini-Álbum, significa en francés (''Déjà vu),'' como una sensación que experimentas cuando ves o escuchar algo que crees que ya ha sucedido en el pasado. * Aparecieron en Weekly Idol junto a MONSTA X, AOA, SISTAR y su grupo hermano SECRET. * Sumin, la líder del grupo, comunicó que el modelo a seguir del grupo es BIGBANG, y que querían llegar a ser conocidas alrededor del mundo tanto como ellos. * Según la agencia de SONAMOO, New Sun es la rapera principal, mientras que el rap de D.ana es "suave", haciendo así que ella tan solo este clasificada como rapera. Aunque extrañamente es D.ana la que toma mayor parte en las pistas de rap. * Hicieron su primer Showcase en 1theK con dos canciones de su primer Mini-Álbum,' "Deja Vu"' y "Everlasting Love". * SONAMOO se colocó en el TOP de la lista semanal de álbumes de Gaon con su primer Mini-Álbum titulado "Deja Vu". Siendo así el debut más exitoso que ha tenido TS Entertainment . * Tuvieron su primer concierto en Japón el 16 de Marzo del 2015, 3 meses después de su debut en Corea del Sur. * En septiembre de 2019 se reveló que Na Hyun y Su Min se encuentran en una batalla legal para anular sus contratos con TS Entertainment . Enlaces *Daum Fancafe *Facebook *Instagram Twitter *Nahyun *New Sun *Eui Jin *D.ana *Sumin *Minjae *High.D Galería 10620368_1579062448974521_3329466250409794058_o.jpg 10868150_1581003282113771_2257747368221934823_n.jpg Sonamoo justgo2.jpg SONAMOO 4 - Just Go.jpg 11742866 1203768056307407 8296826125781855058 n.jpg 11705544 603503376418910 6974826040643445911 o.jpg SONAMOO7.jpg SONAMOO8.jpg Videografía Archivo:SONAMOO - Deja Vu|Deja Vu Archivo:SONAMOO - Just Go|Just Go Archivo:SONAMOO - Cushion|Cushion Archivo:SONAMOO - I Like U Too Much|I Like U Too Much SONAMOO - I Think I Love U| I Think I Love U SONAMOO - I Think I Love U (Dance Version)|I Think I Love U (Dance Ver.) 소나무(SONAMOO) - 금요일밤 M V|Friday Night SONAMOO - Friday Night (Lip Ver.)|Friday Night (Lip Ver.) Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2014